1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system including a client and a proxy server that processes data in place of the client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-101106 discloses an example of a conventional control technology for transmitting data from a file server connected to a network to a multifunction device. This technology enables a user to use desired applications and data on the multifunction device by downloading only the desired applications and data from the file server, thereby reducing the memory capacity required by the multifunction device.
However, in order to keep costs down, these multifunction devices invariably lack enough power for today's high-speed networks. In light of this, some models cannot even allocate sufficient storage area for downloading applications. Further, models provided with few resources in order to reduce costs cannot execute functions requiring large resources, such as compact copying functions (“2-in-1”, “4-in-1”, or the like), that require an extravagant memory capacity.